


Something Good

by Eriador117



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Fanvideo, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriador117/pseuds/Eriador117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Music: Start of Something Good by Daughtry<br/>Male Trevelyan/Dorian Romance</p>
    </blockquote>





	Something Good

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Start of Something Good by Daughtry  
> Male Trevelyan/Dorian Romance


End file.
